The present invention relates to kick scooters and, more particularly, to a folding collapsible kick scooter, which comprises a handlebar folding structure and a head tube folding structure.
Kick scooter was developed in German. However, due to its heavy design, young people did not popularly accept kick scooter. In early 1999, Japan manufacturers developed various compact kick scooters that satisfy young people""s requirements. Nowadays most kick scooters are made folding collapsible. FIGS. 1A and 1B show a folding collapsible kick scooter according to the prior art. This structure of folding collapsible kick scooter comprises a footplate B holding a rear wheel, a holder frame D fixedly provided at the front side of the footplate B, a head tube and handlebar assembly G, a head tube mounting frame A fixedly fastened to the head tube and handlebar assembly G and pivoted to the holder frame D by a slip joint F. The holder frame D comprises a bottom locating notch E. The head tube mounting frame A comprises a retainer rod C adapted for engaging the bottom locating notch E to hold the head tube and handlebar assembly G in the extended position. Further, a quick-release lock (not shown) is provided for locking the head tube and handlebar assembly G between the extended position shown in FIG. 1A and the collapsed position shown in FIG. 1B. This structure of folding collapsible kick scooter is still not satisfactory in function. When collapsing the kick scooter, the user""s hand tends to be injured by the protruding parts of the folding collapsible structure between the footplate B and the head tube and handlebar assembly G. Further, because the handlebar of the head tube and handlebar assembly G is not collapsible, the kick scooter still occupies much storage space when collapsed.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a folding collapsible kick scooter, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a folding collapsible kick scooter, which is safe in use. It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding collapsible kick scooter, which occupies less storage space when collapsed. The folding collapsible kick scooter of the present invention comprises a head tube folding structure, which uses a quick-release lock to lock the head tube between an extended position and a collapsed position, and a handlebar folding structure, which uses a quick-release lock to lock the left handlebar and the right handlebar between an extended position and a collapsed position. The engagement parts of the head tube folding structure are concealed from sight and well protected by the head tube mounting frame.